Hielo y fuego la verdad
by Daniela Taylor Black
Summary: La tormenta azotaba la tienda sin piedad, mi Bella estaba congelandose sin que el inutil de su novio pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Una vez mas yo era el indicado para ella asi que le brindaria todo el calor que me pidiera y aun en presencia de èl.


**Hielo y fuego... la verdad.**

**La historia que Bella no se atrevió a contar…. **

Me sentía nervioso. Desesperado. La nieve caía sin piedad sobre la tienda y la violencia del viento parecía como si quisiera arrancar los cables de donde estaba sujeta. Adentro estaba ella, mi pobre Bella, sufriendo la peor de las nevadas de su existencia. Y su novio, con ella, con toda su peculiar inutilidad... como siempre. Incapaz de solucionar el problema. No podía entender porque se había enamorado de el. Si es de piedra, lo que lo hace diferente a una estatua es porque tiene movimientos. Pero parece un muñeco de acción. Incapaz de transmitirle alguna sensación humana. Tan distinto que sería conmigo.

Pero es obstinada, en ese aspecto es igual que yo, tal vez por eso me enamoré de ella. Pero él… él no parece vampiro, parece, más bien, un pobre diablo. Cree que con el poder de leer la mente ya puede tener control de cualquier situación. Que equivocado está. El no sabe leer sentimientos. El no sabe todo lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ella o todo lo que yo podría hacerla sentir, solo ve lo que pienso, y lo que pienso es en lo hermosa que es, en que podría perderme en sus ojos por toda mi existencia y que quisiera estar con ella por siempre… sin embargo lo que siento va mas allá de cualquier visión. El no sabe que cuando estoy a su lado mi piel se eriza, mi sangre corre mas rápido, mis manos solo desean recorrerla pero sobre todo, la parte de mi cuerpo que mas desea conocerla toma vida propia. Y en la soledad de mi cuarto dejo volar la imaginación para poder vivir todas las sensaciones que no puedo cuando estoy con ella. Yo la haría volar, si tan solo me diera una oportunidad. Y no puedo resignarme, ella lo prefirió a él, pero se que me ama aun que no quiere admitirlo.

Hoy será el enfrentamiento con los neófitos. La idea de la batalla es algo que nos emociona a toda la reserva, para eso fuimos creados, nuestra naturaleza es acabar con los vampiros. Por fin lo haremos sin tener que dar cuentas de eso. Pero mientras, tengo que hacer guardia para cualquier información entre los que están en el claro y nosotros. Y me siento inútil, Bella está cada vez peor. Temo que pueda enfermar. Escucho el castañeo de sus dientes, está muriendo de frio y el inútil de Cullen no puede hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera puede abrazarla para darle calor, un abrazo suyo podría matarla.

—¿Que quieres que haga? —me dijo Cullen—¿Que la saque con la que está cayendo? ¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscar un sitio más caliente o lo que sea?

—_Tú y tus brillantes ideas. Mejor entro yo y te sales tú. Yo puedo ser de más utilidad._

—Eso apenas va a servir de nada —me dijo, después de entrar en mi cabeza—, y es la peor idea que he oído en mi vida. No sé en qué puedes ser tú útil.

—Mejor que cualquier cosa que se te haya ocurrido a ti, seguro «¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscar un sitio más caliente?» ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un san Bernardo? _Imbecil._

Tomé el abrigo que había dejado colgando en el árbol y entré a la tienda. Bella se estremeció con la corriente de aire.

—Esto no me gusta nada —masculló Edward—. Limítate a darle el abrigo y sal de aquí.

Pobre de mi Bella, parecía convulsionar.

— «qqquuqqquu»

—El abrigo es para mañana, ahora tiene demasiado frío para que pueda calentarse por sí misma. Está helada —me dejé caer al suelo junto a ella—. Dijiste que ella necesitaba un lugar más caliente y aquí estoy yo.

—Jjjjaakkee, ttteee vas a cccoonnggelar —no podía ni hablar.

—Lo dudo mucho —contesté alegremente—. He conseguido alcanzar casi cuarenta y tres grados estos días, parezco una tostadora. Te voy a tener sudando en un pispas.

Edward rugió, pero lo ignoré. Me acuclillé a su lado y empecé a abrir la cremallera del saco de dormir. El imbécil de Cullen se atrevió a ponerme la mano en mi hombro con la intención de detenerme. Tuve que concentrarme para no entrar en fase en ese momento.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima!

—Pues quítaselas tú a ella.

—Nnnnooo pepeleleeeeeen.

—Estoy seguro de que ella te agradecerá esto cuando los dedos se le pongan negros y se le caigan. _O muera de pulmon__ía, __inútil chupasangre. Conmigo estará mejor_— Me soltó.

—Cuida lo que haces.

—_Mejor cállate y mantente lejos. No sea que se vaya a congelar más_. Hazme un sitio, Bella.

Bajé el cierre de la bolsa de dormir y Bella abrió los ojos enormes..

—N-n-n-no .

—No seas estúpida ¿Es que quieres dejar de tener diez dedos?

Me metí a la fuerza en el saco y cerré con dificultad la cremallera por mi espalda. Y ahí estaba yo, con la mujer que tanto amo, tan frágil como helada, la rodeé con mis brazos y la apreté contra mi pecho desnudo de manera cómoda y acogedora. Apretó sus dedos helados contra mi piel.

—Ay, Bella, me estás congelando.

—Lo ssssienttoo.—

Y pensar que dentro de poco esa temperatura será permanente en ella.

—Intenta relajarte —seguía estremeciéndose violentamente—. Te caldearás en un minuto. Aunque claro, te calentarías mucho antes si te quitaras la ropa. _Ojalá lo hicieras preciosa._

Edward gruñó de pronto.

—Era sólo un hecho constatable. Cuestión de mera supervivencia, nada más.

—Ca-calla ya, Ja-jakee. Nnnnadie nnnnecesssita to-todos los de-dedddos.

—No te preocupes por el chupasangres. Únicamente está celoso. _Celoso porque te tengo entre mis brazos y él no puede hacerlo aunque quisiera._

—Claro que lo estoy. No tienes la más ligera idea de cuánto desearía hacer lo que estás haciendo por ella, chucho.

—Así son las cosas en la vida. Al menos sabes que ella querría que fueras tú. _Pero para tú desgracia soy yo._

—Cierto

—Ya. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí.

—Todavía tienes los labios azules. ¿Quieres que te los caliente también? Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—Compórtate —me susurró apretando la cara contra mi hombro.

Le transmitía todo el calor que me era posible. Dios, que sensación. Tengo el cuerpo de Bella entre mis brazos, nuestros cuerpos están mas cerca que nunca. Como quisiera tenerla así por siempre, calentarla en sus noches frías, de esta manera, y besarla y acariciarla y…

—¡Por favor! —murmuró Edward—. ¡Si no te importa...!

—¿Qué?

—¿No crees que deberías intentar controlar tus pensamientos?

—Nadie te ha dicho que escuches. Sal de mi cabeza. _¿No sabes que todos somos libres de pensamiento?_

—Ya me gustaría, ya. No tienes idea de a qué volumen suenan tus pequeñas fantasías. Es como si me las estuvieras gritando.

—Intentaré bajarlas de tono.

Aproveché el momento para aclarar con Cullen ciertas dudas y curiosidad. Y me sorprendió la honestidad de sus respuestas. Quería que me dijera por qué no me dejaba el camino libre, por qué había regresado, le pedí tiempo pero no me lo concedió. Lo único fue que estaba dispuesto a darle a Bella la libertad de elegir entre los dos. Yo sabía cual sería el resultado pero igual seguiría insistiendo.

Un rato después él comenzó a cantar una balada que jamás había escuchado... en pocos minutos quedé dormido. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, una de las sacudidas de la tienda me despertó y noté que él no estaba. Escuché a Seth gimoteando, supongo que Cullen se fue a tomar "aire fresco" la tienda había dejado de ser un congelador gracias a mi.

Ella seguía dormida. Besé su frente y noté que sudaba. Le quité el gorro de estambre, se veía tan hermosa con él, y sacudí su cabello, bastante húmedo por el sudor…. Noté con tristeza que ya no era necesario estar ahí pero no quería irme de ese lugar… ninguna parte de mi cuerpo quería hacerlo… pero ella seguía sudando, así que decidí abrir el cierre de su chamarra…. Ella seguía dormida… y me encontré con un _sweater_, de botones por cierto y fui desabrochándolo poco a poco mientras besaba su cabello…. Aspiraba y exhalaba en él… y me encontré con su blusa… metí mi mano dentro de ella por la espalda…. Y la acaricié… su piel era cálida otra vez, hice leves presiones con mi mano… y ella suspiró profundamente. Eso me alteró un poco… Cullen aun no ha vuelto…

Moví mi mano hacia enfrente sin sacarla debajo de la blusa, titubeaba, no sabía si continuar o no pero su piel era tan suave, tan tersa. La fui subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos. Podía sentirlos aun a través de la tela de su ropa interior. Yo comencé a respirar con dificultad cuando comencé a acariciarlos con mis dedos de manera delicada. Eran tan tibios, tan firmes. Ella gimió levemente y yo jadeé. Y ahí estaba la respuesta a esas sensaciones. Mi erección aparecía y justo pegado a sus caderas… No lo pude evitar, busqué sus labios y comencé a besarla. Por un momento creí que despertaría furiosa y me golpearía de nuevo pero estaba profundamente dormida, así que, pude disfrutar libremente del sabor de su boca. _Bella, eres simplemente deliciosa._

Me excité aun mas y, como pude, giré un poco nuestros cuerpos para quedar sobre ella. El saco era demasiado justo así que estaba presionándola con cada parte de mi cuerpo, coloqué mis codos a los lados de su cabeza y mis caderas comenzaron con un movimiento involuntario: arriba-abajo. Ella gimió de nuevo.

—Ed...ward...

Sentí que la sangre me hervía aun mas pero de rabia. ¿Cómo puede confundirse? El es un témpano de hielo, un bloque de mármol. Jamás la hará sentir como lo estoy haciendo yo.

—Bella— me acerqué a su oído— soy yo Jacob, tu Jacob. Como tú me llamas.— besé su oreja y la mordí. Ella se estremeció — comencé a besar su mandíbula bajando a su cuello donde me detuve por varios segundos...

—Jacob…. _mi_ Jacob?

—si, soy tu Jacob. Y siempre lo seré.

—_Mi_ Jacob.— Ella seguía en la inconsciencia.

Me enderecé lo suficiente para abrirle totalmente la ropa y pude ver el color de su sostén. Blanco. La tela era tan delgada que me permitió ver el color y la rigidez de sus rosados pezones. Quise besarlos—_!que diablos! No encuentro botón para quitárselo_— y los besé hasta donde la tela no me estorbara. Ella gemía otra vez, mi excitación aumentaba así que con mis dientes arranqué lo que me estaba estorbando…y pude contemplar sus senos en todo su esplendor. Nunca había visto nada igual en toda mi perra vida. Eran tan hermosos y apetecibles que no pude evitar saborearlos. Pasaba mi lengua una y otra vez por ellos. Comenzó a respirar con un poco de dificultad y escuché aumentar el ritmo de su corazón…

—Jake…

—Dime, amor…

—Jake..

—te gusta? Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?

—hmmmm ssiii

Me detuve en uno de ellos y me lo metí todo a la boca. Eran pequeños pero bien formados y muy firmes. Pasé mi mano izquierda por debajo de su espalda y con la otra recorría su pierna. Comencé a succionar su pezón izquierdo y juraría que algo dulce salió de él. Ella jadeó y parecía que estaba a punto de despertar porque hizo el intento de enderezarse entonces dejé sus pechos y me fui a sus labios, a su mandíbula, a su oreja, a su cuello… ella volvió a jadear . Afuera la tormenta no se detenía pero aquí adentro había calor. Yo le lamía su sudor, también era delicioso. El calor que sentía y la necesidad de acariciarla mas me orillaron a abrir el cierre de la bolsa de dormir, al hacerlo, ella se estremeció un poco por la corriente de aire que sintió en esos momentos. Así que una vez mas me puse sobre ella. Ahora si no había nada que me limitara, salvo que ella me lo impidiera. Abrí aun mas su chamarra y su sweater y su blusa y mis labios se pedieron en su piel y una vez mas susurró su nombre...

—Edward...

—No, no, soy Jacob. Tu Jacob, tu sol, tu amor, aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Tu me amas Bella, mas de lo que quieres admitir.

La besaba mientras le decía eso…

—Jacob... Jacob

Y bajé a sus pechos a lamer y saborear sus ricos pezones.

—Jacob...

Bajé a su abdomen, lamí su ombligo...

—Jacob...

Al llegar a su cintura me detuve y subí nuevamente a sus labios y mi mano comenzó a acariciar sus pechos de nuevo y la fui bajando lentamente mientras mi lengua bajaba por su cuello hasta llegar al lugar donde desbordaba miel. Ella seguía gimiendo e inconscientemente se agarró de mis cabellos. Sujeté mi mano a su cadera pero ya no la pude detener, había tomado vida propia y se colocó en la entre pierna de ella. Se movía de arriba a bajo y ella jadeaba aun mas fuerte… mi respiración se hizo muy difícil, la de ella también. Su corazón estaba igual que el mío, a mil por hora y parecía que nunca se iba a detener o terminaría por explotar.

Quitó una de sus manos de mi cabello y la bajó hasta el cierre de su pantalón. Vi lo que intentaba hacer así que retiré su mano y yo desabroché el botón, bajé el cierre y sin dejar de besarla metí la mano dentro… mi Bella casi gritó…

_DIOS_…, la textura de cada tramo de esa parte de su cuerpo… algo… nuevo… diferente… extasiante. Me tuve que detener… me aparté de sus labios. Ya no podía respirar. Apoyé mi frente en su cabeza y traté de aspirar todo el aire que podía. Pero no podía controlar mi excitación por mucho tiempo mas. Parecía que mi miembro quería crecer mas pero estaba al límite y mi piel ya no podía seguir extendiéndose…. La tela de mi pantalón me estorbaba, ya me estaba lastimando así que lo abrí para sacarlo un poco…

Bajé un poco su pantalón. Lo suficiente como para poder meter mi mano sin ningún problema. Una vez mas la tela de su ropa interior me permitía ver la parte de su cuerpo que no conocía… su monte… su líneas… su belleza.

—Bella, te amo, lo sabes. Y sabes también como te deseo y como he anhelado hacerte el amor.

—Jacob..

Metí una vez mas la mano dentro de su tanga hasta llegar a la parte mas caliente de su cuerpo. Demasiada humedad, demasiado calor. Ella jadeó fuertemente, por un momento pensé que la había lastimado porque creí que se quejaba de dolor. Pero al detenerme ella tomó mi mano y la hizo moverse… y yo lo hacía, la movía, sobre todo los dedos, la apretaba suavemente. Ella seguía gimiendo sin parar, se enderezó un poco y, de pronto, sin esperarlo, puso su mano en mi miembro erecto, lo sujetó con fuerza. Y con mi descontrol e inesperado orgasmo grité… al mismo tiempo que le me ti mi dedo medio en la vagina… ella también gritó.. dolor o placer? No lo se, solo se que yo me vacié en su mano y ella se contrajo en la mía. Sus piernas estaban rígidas, las mías estaban flácidas… que experiencia tan fascinante. Ya no había sido yo, no había sido mi mano en la soledad de mi cuarto o bajo la ducha... No! Mi mano estaba ocupada en la intimidad de ella. Había sido la mano de Bella.

Saqué mi mano de donde la tenía y me incorporé. Quedé sentado a su lado contemplándola mientras se regulaba mi respiración. Aun con los montones de ropa que traía podía contemplar la belleza de su cuerpo… Comenzó a balbucear…

—Edward—otra vez— Edward… tengo frío…—

Tenía la intención de abrochar su ropa y encerrarla en el saco de dormir, yo mejor me iría de ahí…

—Dile a Jake que tengo frió… Jake, tengo frío….

Comenzó a estremecerse. Estaba pidiendo que le diera calor. Mi niña quería que la abrazara. Me coloqué de nuevo sobre ella, sus labios temblaban así que los besé para tranquilizarlos. Había adquirido algo de experiencia hacia unos minutos y metí mi lengua dentro de su boca. Su lengua, como ella, seguía dormida así que también lo aproveché. Ella dejó de temblar y de nuevo escuché sus gemidos. Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y de manera inesperada sentí respuesta por parte de ella. Bella estaba besándome también. Era como si estuviera conciente de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, que a pesar de tenerla descubierta, la tenía totalmente mojada por el sudor. Me había excitado de nuevo. No dejábamos de besarnos, con fuerza, con pasión, con deseo. Ella me estaba deseando, lo sentía. La sentía por la manera en que también su lengua comenzó a moverse. Estoy seguro que nunca había recibido un beso como éste. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciarle sus piernas sus caderas, su entre pierna.

Pero quise mas, así que decidí recorrer también cada tramo de su piel con mis labios. Al llegar a su cintura me enderecé para quitarle totalmente los pantalones. Era tanta su humedad que podía verla a través de su ropa interior. Besé sobre su tanga, no me era suficiente. Y aunque era un inexperto, me dejé llevar por la intuición. Me abrí paso entre la tela. Bese cada tramo de ese pequeño espacio. Ocasionalmente levantaba la mirada solo para ver su expresión, respiraba con la boca abierta y la rigidez de sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su arrítmica respiración. Era un espectáculo fabuloso. Pero parece que yo seguía queriendo aun mas.

Mi lengua quería su propio espectáculo y comenzó a trabajar en ello. Se abrió paso entre los suaves pliegues de su intimidad y Bella se arqueó totalmente. Eso le gusto. Sus pechos parecían botón de flor a punto de abrir. Que hermosa imagen. Me invitaban a acariciarlos también. Y mientras, mi lengua encontró un punto, algo muy muy pequeño pero rígido y comencé a lamerlo. Ella jadeaba mas fuerte, no podía respirar bien. Decidí succionar en ese minúsculo lugar y comenzó a gritar, yo ya no pude controlarme…

Le arranqué la tanga con brusquedad y casi me arranco el pantalón también. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero si sentía pasión, lujuria y un enorme deseo de poseerla. Y lo iba a hacer, Cullen me había amenazado con dejarme corriendo en tres patas si volviera a besarla… después de esto seguro me mataría. No me importa.

Tomé las suaves y bien torneadas piernas de Bella. Las abrí y las levanté. Acaricié su intimidad con mi firme erección y no pude evitarlo... sin ningún preámbulo, sin ningún tipo titubeo ni consideración, la penetré, la penetré con toda la fuerza que era capas. _Dios... que caliente está._.. _y que mojada..._ Ella gritó. Y despertó.

—Jake…—se sorprendió de verme sobre ella. —Edward?

comencé a besarla de nuevo y apartó mi cara.

—Jake, no lo hagas.—estaba confundida

—Demasiado tarde Bella, ya lo estoy haciendo.

—Para...!

—No sabes lo que dices...

—Por... fav...vor... no...

Y la embestí, con todo el deseo controlado por meses. Al fin mis sueños y fantasías se hacían realidad... —estás... se-gu-ra de que... quie-res que me detenga—Ella gemía de nuevo...

—Por… que? —comenzó a llorar.

—Por que me lo pediste. Yo sabía lo que querías.

Seguí embistiendo una, dos, tres, cien veces mas y su llanto se convirtió en un fuerte jadeo... y gemía... y comenzó a besarme salvajemente. Me jaló de los cabellos como si quisiera arrancarlos. Bajó sus brazos a mi espalda apretándola con los dedos, enterrándome las uñas… Me detuve un poco... Dejé sus labios y besé su cuello, tuve que salirme un momento de ella para bajar a sus pechos de Nuevo.

—No, no te detengas, por favor…

—Solo será un momento, esto también te va a gustar….

—No, métete otra vez...por favor, por favor... te lo suplico...

La ignoré. Bajé hasta su intimidad para comérmela de nuevo... se arqueó totalmente y jadeaba demasiado fuerte y de prisa... con sus puños sujetaba la tela de saco de dormir...

—Jake... por favor, ya no aguanto...

Tomó una vez mas mis cabellos y los jaló hacia arriba fuertemente, yo solo sentí que los acariciaba, entonces obedecí... abrí salvajemente sus piernas me coloqué sobre ella y la volví a embestir... pero aun mas fuerte...parecía que mi animal interno estaba queriendo escapar, pero era yo, era Jacob, solo un hombre desbordando toda la energía salvaje guardada por y para ella. Era bizarro escucharla, repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez... oyendo sus gemidos, sus jadeos tan fuertes, su respiración entre cortada, su corazón queriendo explotar y sintiéndola como si quisiera traspasar mi piel con sus dedos. Me tomó el rostro y me besó de una manera por demás arrebatada, metió su lengua y recorrió cada uno de mis dientes. Yo no podía responderle igual porque estaba muy concentrado en querer hacerla gritar mas...

De pronto creí que gritaría pero lo que hizo fue morder mis labios, por pasión o para no gritar, no se ni me importa, me dolió pero lo estaba disfrutando enormemente... y comenzó a detener su respiración, lo hacía como con espasmos... parecía que se asfixiaba, y sonidos fuertes y extraños salían desde sus entrañas... llanto, dolor, gemidos, risas... no puedo explicarlo, no hay palabras para describir los sonidos de mi hermosa Bella en mi oído... solo entendía que me pedía mas... y mas... y mas... y mas... y yo le daba mas... y mas... y mas... mientras besaba mi mandíbula, mi cuello y mi clavícula... hasta que gritó. Lo hizo tan fuerte, tan fuerte que creí que la tienda había cimbrado por eso. O quizá era la tormenta que estaba peor, pero parecía haberse liberado de algo... de algo muy guardado y reprimido en su pecho y en su vientre por mucho tiempo... y ese sonido fue música para mí, una música estimulante... Dejé que terminara de gritar y de contraerse para entonces venirme yo... ...al mismo tiempo que me enterraba todos sus dientes en mi hombro... no se cual fue mi sonido ni se que tanto escucharía el mundo entero solo se que fue mas explosivo y gratificante que hace unos minutos... era simplemente maravilloso, era lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi perra vida. Me había venido dentro del cuerpo que tanto amaba y que tanto había deseado. Afuera escuché un ladrido... me había olvidado de todo, no importaba si dentro de unas horas moriría en manos de los neófitos o en manos de Cullen, igual moriría feliz. Bella había sido mía.

Traté de relajarla, la abracé con todo mi amor, acaricié su cabello y besaba sus dulces labios de nuevo. Respiró agitadamente varias veces. Yo abroché su ropa, me metí dentro de la bolsa una vez mas la arrullé como a una bebé y se durmió. Minutos después y me quedé profundamente dormido…. Lo demás. Es historia.


End file.
